Andrew Kawczynski
Andrew Kawczynski is an American Los Angeles-based music composer and arranger who is specializing in film, television, commercials and video games. He is later a member of Hans’ Santa Monica based Remote Control Productions. Biography He has been credited with additional music on over 20 major motion pictures, most recently including Inferno (with Hans Zimmer), Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (with Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL), Man of Steel (with Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL), Chappie (with Hans Zimmer and Steve Mazzaro), and the Grammy-nominated The Dark Knight Rises (with Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe). Andrew has written original music for various commercials (Red Bull, Mercedes-Benz), documentaries (Built to Fail), short films (Laboratory Conditions, Blood Brothers), as has a co-credit for The Amazing Spider-Man 2, as a member of the band- Hans Zimmer, "The Magnificent Six" (with the composers Steve Mazzaro, Mike Einziger and Junkie XL) with Pharrell Williams and Johnny Marr. Filmography Film *Built to Fail (2017) - Composer *Dunkirk (2017) - Additional Music (Score by ) *Wonder Woman (2017) - Additional Music (Score by ) *Rings (2017) - Additional Music (Score by Matthew Margeson) *Inferno (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *The Last Face (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL) *The 5th Wave (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Terminator Genisys (2015) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Chappie (2015) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Woman In Gold (2015)- Additional Music (Score by Martin Phellps and Hans Zimmer) *Interstellar (2014)- Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer) *The Amazing-Spider Man 2 (2014)- Co-Composer (Score by Hans Zimmer, The Magnificent Six (Steve Mazzaro, Mike Einziger and Junkie XL), Pharrell Williams and Johnny Marr) *Salinger (2013) - Ambient Music Design (Score by Lorne Balfe) *The Lone Ranger (2013)- Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Man of Steel (2013) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) - Additional Music (Score by Henry Jackman) *The Sweeney (2012) - Ambient Music Design (Score by Lorne Balfe) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) - Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Transformers: Dark of The Moon (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Ironclad (2011)- Sequencer Programmer (Score by Lorne Balfe) *The Dilemma (2011)- Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe) *Inception (2010)- Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Ambient Music Design (Score by Steve Jablonsky) TV Series *Restless - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) Video Games *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Crysis 2 (2011)- Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe) *Rango (2011)- Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe, Theme by Hans Zimmer) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) Short *The Escape (2017) - Composer *Laboratory Conditions (2016) - Composer *Blood Brothers (2016) - Composer *J.A.W. (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *When You Find Me (2011) - Additional Music Arranger (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Sodales (2010)- Sequencer Programmer (Score by Lorne Balfe) External Links *Official website *Andrew Kawczynski at the Internet Movie Database Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Junkie XL Category:The Magnificent Six members Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Henry Jackman Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Richard Harvey Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Mark Mancina Category:Dave Metzger Category:Johnny Marr Category:Peter Asher Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:David Buckley